Joy
Joy is the protagonist of the film Inside Out. She is the main emotion out of the five that live inside the mind of Riley, the others being Fear, Anger, Disgust and Sadness. She appears to be happy all the time and full of energy. Amy Poehler describes her as follows: "Joy is the engine. She keeps everyone moving and happy. She represents the parts of Riley that are starting to change and become more complicated, and she is reluctant to let that change happen. She may be the most positive, but in many ways, she is the least flexible."Oh Friday, it's Joy: Amy Poehler brings the 'Inside Out' feelings together Official Bio "Joy’s goal has always been to make sure Riley stays happy. She is lighthearted, optimistic and determined to find the fun in every situation. Joy sees challenges in Riley’s life as opportunities, and the less happy moments as hiccups on the way back to something great. As long as Riley is happy, so is Joy."Pixar’s ‘Inside Out’ Official Character Descriptions Personality Joy is boisterous, hyperactive, exuberant, outgoing, and fiercely optimistic. She always sees the good in everything, which, on the flipside, causes her to be somewhat oblivious to the other, sad aspect of things. She is not insensitive to negative emotions; for instance, the destruction of Riley's Islands of Personality does bring sorrow to her; but her positive nature leads her to quickly push those feelings aside, refrain from being sad or angry, and think positive instead. Since on the contrary, Sadness is compelled to see the negative aspect of things, the two have completely different views on the events of Riley's life. Joy loves Riley, and feels a special bond as the first emotion that materialized in her mind. She wishes that Riley would be always happy and considers that for this to be, Riley must remain always joyful. Joy became a leader figure for the other Emotions, who look up to her to know what Riley needs. She tried to bury down Sadness, which represented the exact opposite of her. Joy does try to be supportive to Sadness, and never acts as a bully towards her. But ultimately, Sadness seems to be a hopeless case to Joy; she sees no helpful function to her, and as result, actively tries to minimize her actions. And when pushed to the edge, she was ready to leave Sadness behind. When Riley turns 11 and her life begins to change, Joy is terrified that the other emotions become more prominent, seeing all the work she has done been destroyed; and when Riley ends up forming a sad core memory, it appears to her as a sign of utter failure. Over the course of her journey, Joy comes to understand that growing up is inevitable, that to be truly happy Riley needs all of her emotions, and that she was holding Riley back by trying to suppress them. She realizes that she is meant to work not against Sadness, but in pair with her. Appearance Joy has yellow flesh color skin, blue hair and large blue eyes. She wears a lime green summer dress adorned with blue flower-like motifs and is the only emotion not wearing shoes. She is surrounded by a blue halo and emits a bright golden glow, brighter than that of any of the other emotions. Trivia *Joy is the second female protagonist of a Pixar movie, the first being Merida. Gallery Screenshots and Character Poses Inside Out Character Poster Joy.jpg|Character Poster JOY_Render.png Alegria-Intensa-Mente-FB.jpg 1918 Joy InsideOut 281 (1).jpg 194306 1 iocs Joy2 125 per16 125 R2n.jpg 194154 1 iocs Joy1 250 per16 250 R1n.jpg 193934 1 iocs Joy1 225 per16 225.jpg Joy-Inside-Out-borders.jpg 194307 1 iocs JoySadness1 150 per16 150 R2n.jpg 194679 1 iocs JoySadness1 101 per16 101 R1n.jpg 194072 1 iocs JoySadness1 135 per16 135 R1n.jpg Joy-love.jpg Joy-Grouch.jpg Joy-NewTown.jpg Inside-Out-in-remade.jpg Inside-Out-Emotions-Group.jpg Joy.jpg|The Character design of Joy JOY15.png|Joy as seen in the Inside Out Teaser Trailer 10386951 10152564135249078 3377705578540589449 o.jpg|(From left to right) Fear, Sadness, Joy, Disgust and Anger 640px-Inside-Out-Meet-your-emotions-1.png Inside-Out-EW-Joy-Still.jpg Inside-Out 1000.jpg|Anger, Disgust, Joy, Fear and Sadness in Riley's mind Inside-Out-Joy-look.jpg Riley's Mind 3.png|Joy next to Riley's joy memories in Riley's mind 640px-Inside-Out-6.png IO-Joy-Sadness-Train-M.jpg Inside-out-still01.jpg Inside-out-d150 13cs.sel16.101.jpg Inside-out-d411 19bpub.pub16.106 RGB.jpg Inside-out-still02.jpg Inside-Out-Joy-Memories.jpg Inside-Out-Joy-Sad.jpg Inside-Out-JoySadness-LongTerm.jpg Inside-Out-Sadness-Introduction.jpg Concept Art Th 5 of joy.jpg|The first design of Joy Inside article story large.jpg|Concept art of Joy watching the outside world through Riley's eyes at the control panel in Riley's mind Joy 1.png|Joy's final design as seen at the D23 expo 2013 majul 2.png|A doodle of Sadness and Joy Inside-out-console-progression-2.jpg Inside-out-console-progression-5.jpg Inside-out-console-progression-6.jpg Inside-out-console-progression-1.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-joy-sadness.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-joy-2.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-joy-3.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-joy.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-02.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-04.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-03.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-07.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-09.jpg Inside-out-concept-art-10.jpg Videos Meet Joy - Inside Out Meet Amy Poehler as Joy in INSIDE OUT References Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Protagonists